


Lovely

by willginski



Series: Reeds OT3 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 04:33:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21155681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willginski/pseuds/willginski
Summary: New androids came in and they reminded Gavin of his deceased love ones





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Angst angst! And.. death.

“Send my regards to them, okay?”

Gavin raised his hands in response to Connor and walked out of the precinct. He turned the opposite direction of his apartment and bought some sunflowers and daffodils. The cashier offered him a smiled everytime he visits, but Gavin only stared back at her with blank expression. Nevertheless, she offered him a smile and adds baby’s breath to his bouquet.

As if in a trance, Gavin reached the cemetery without even realizing he had walked the entire way there. Letting out a sigh, he held the bouquet tighter in his hands and shuffled his way through the countless of headstones. Reaching upon the graves he religiously visits, he throws away the old flower in the pot and replaces it with the bouquet he had with new water.

Gavin sat in front of the two gravestones that held his world. “Hi.” he whispered into the cold autumn air.

Richard Reed 2001 - 2040

(Y/N) Reed 2004 - 2040

“I’ve been eating well. I actually went and tried some of your recipes, (y/n).” He laughs softly. “It was delicious.” Gavin let out a small smile and gingerly patted your gravestone. “I went and visited your garden the other day, Nines. Connor has been taking care of it. The cactus you took care of grew a flower on it.” He smiled fondly at the memories of him bickering with Nines about cacti. Gavin talked about his therapy, how he’s doing and what is going on at the precinct until it was late. He looked down at his shaking hands and gripped on both yours and Nines’ headstones, 

“I missed you guys so fucking much.”

He lets out a shaky breath and allowed himself to cry. “It’s been 10 years but it still hurts.” Gavin collapse on his knee and let himself cry for a few moment before wiping his face dry. “Time to go now. I gotta face the world again. I love you, Nines, (y/n).” He kissed the headstones goodbye and left for his apartment.

It was another normal day at the precinct and Gavin was working on a drug bust the entire day before going back to the precinct. He was greeted by Connor and Connor seemed adamant on not letting him in the precinct. Gavin gave him a half assed glare before pushing pass Connor to enter the precinct.

When Gavin entered, the crowd suddenly went silent and there was murmuring around the precinct. Gavin ignores the stares and the murmurs given by his colleagues until he looked up towards Captain Fowler’s office. Two very heart wrenching painfully familiar face was present in his office. Gavin stopped at his tracks and suddenly it was hard for him to breath.

The two androids sent by cyberlife are to assist in the android control compartment. 

Their design was inspired by DPD’s finest. 

Which was you and Nines. 

Gavin didn’t realize he had been crying until Connor pulled him away before he had a breakdown in the middle of the bullpen. “Gavin. Gavin! Look at me!” Connor shook his shoulder. 

“Why? Why would they fucking do this to me?!” Gavin screamed into Connor’s face, punching into his chest and sobbing. “Don’t they know I’m married to them? Don’t they fucking know I have feelings for them? Why are they doing this? Connor! What the fuck?!”

“I.. I don’t know, Gavin.” Connor tried to console Gavin but only managed to make him even angrier. “It must be Elijah. He’s responsible for cyberlife to make those fuckers look like them!” 

To Connor, that day was the most Gavin had spoken to him without having to force the man to talk to him. “I’m sorry, Gavin. They’re RK900 and RK1000. They’ll be here to assist the android control department.” Connor said somberly. 

“What.. the fuck..” Gavin said meekly before falling forward into Connor’s chest and sobs silently. “I wished I died with them that night.” He whispered before standing straight and wipes his face on his jacket. Gavin schooled his face into his standard indifferent face before walking out of the breakroom, towards his table.

A knife wedge deeper into his already broken heart whenever he heard the androids talking to the officers in charge. Even their voice sounds exactly like theirs. Gavin tried his best not to cry whenever the androids talk, his colleagues know not to approach him at this time. All except for Connor, who experience the same dull ache whenever he had to talk to them. All they could see was their loved ones. The only way they could remember that you and Nines is gone is the blue circle on their forehead.

Years of therapy broke when the androids approached Gavin. 

“Hello Detective Reed. We are the android sent by cyberlife. I am RK900 and this is RK1000.”

Gavin couldn’t help himself but cried right then and there when they looked at him with the same faces both you and Nines had. The voice, the tone, the hair heck even the tiniest details that Gavin memorize all those nights that felt like a million years ago, was there. 

“Fuck.” was all he could managed before getting up from his desk and stormed out of the precinct.

Gavin lied down between yours and Nines’ graves and cried silently there.

“The Gods hate me so much they made them look like the both of you.”

A hiccup and another sob

“I can’t face the world alone like this.”

“I can’t fight my demons without the both of you.”

His sobbing got louder.

“This is my last straw. I’m sorry I had to.”

Bang.


End file.
